Harry Potter the Copy Wizard
by Loner Kid
Summary: Harry's hatred for Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew led him to his craving for power. And when a group of mysterious people called 'Akatsuki' offered a deal, would he accept it? And what does he have to give in return for the power they offered? Take place in 4th year, start of Shippuden. HPxNaruto Xover. Canon with a twist (slow updates)
1. Prologue

**ANNOUNCEMENT see my profile.**

**Harry Potter the Copy Wizard **

**BY: Loner Kid**

**Summary: **Harry's hatred for Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew led him to his craving for power. And when a group of mysterious people called 'Akatsuki' offered a deal, would he accept it? And what does he have to give in return for the power they offered? Take place in 4th year, start of Shippuden. DEFINITELY NOT DARK Harry. HPxNaruto Xover. Canon with a twist

**Disclaimer: **I hope it's mine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Need a BETA! Focus on Show not Tell and characterization.<strong>

**Prologue**

**Update: Jan 27. 2014 12:08 PM**

Harry Potter.

It's a name every wizard knew and worshipped.

Yes, I did in fact said 'wizard'.

Well, you see, about 14 years ago, there was an evil wizard named Voldemort who went to the Potter's mansion and killed the entire family except young Harry Potter. After the dreadful night, Voldemort disappeared. Some said he's dead; some said he's in hiding, waiting for the right moment to strike.

The truth is, no one knows what really happened that night. When Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with titles of Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc...etc, arrived at the scene, there were only the dead bodies of Lily and James Potter, a baby Harry crying in his crib with a lightning bolt shaped cut on his forehead, and the clothes of Voldemort's laying on the ground.

Where did Voldemort went? And where did that abnormal cut came from? Putting pieces and pieces together, Dumbledore concluded that Harry Potter survived the undefeated killing curse (despite how unbelievable that sounded) and somehow caused the spell to rebound and hit Voldemort instead. Therefore, Harry Potter had been called 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' and was believed to be the Chosen One who had the power to demolish Voldemort, if he came back that is, ever since. Harry Potter was treated like a celebrity by the wizarding world; however, his relatives have a different thought.

Lily's sister, Petunia, married an obese man named Vernon Dursley, and had a son named Dudley who tends to grow in width rather than in length. Harry was left in their care since he has no other living relatives, and he...let's just say...he wasn't treated very well.

The Dursleys hated anything that's abnormal, and they hated the Potter family's 'freakiness' over everything else. They hated magic and everything to do with it. One reason was that they are muggles-non magic people-the other is that their brains are too small and therefore has no space to open up.

And so, when Petunia found the Potter's son on their doorstep one morning, she screamed like a banshee.

Harry grew up in a cupboard under the stairs. All the nutrients have gone to Dudley's overly large stomach, so Harry was fragile and pale, not showing any signs of heroism. He wore a taped glasses which covered his mystifying freen eyes and his clothes were practically rags.

It al changed the day Harry found out the existance of magic. He made friends, who were the only ones who doesn't fawn over his fame, played a sport while flying on a broomstick, and had many adventures in Hogwarts.

In his first year, he and his friends had to protect the Philosopher Stone (it turns lead into gold and allows the user to live forever) from a teacher possessed by Voldemort's spirit.

In his second year, the Slytherin's heir opened the Chamber of Secrets and released the basilisk to killed muggle-born wizards.

In his third year, an infamous murderer named Sirius Black escaped Azkaban-wizard prison-and was rumored to be after Harry. However, he later found out that Sirius was actually framed and was after a rat animagus named Peter Pettigrew, who was the real murderer. He also found out that Sirius was his godfather; he had been so happy to know that once Peter is caught, Sirius's name is cleared, he gets to leave the miserable life with the Dursleys and live with Sirius! However, Peter escaped at the last moment, which means Sirius had to be on the run again.

Thus, Harry was back to living with the Dursleys, and that's where our story starts...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter is basically a summary. You don't necessarily need to read it in order to understand the story.<strong>


	2. Chapter 0

**Disclaimer:** See Prologue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 0<strong>

**Updated: Jan 27. 2014. 12:54 PM**

In a dark, dimly lit chamber, far away under the ground, there were ten figures dressed in black, spread out around the room. One of the figure made a move forward and coughed, successfully silencing the other chattering figures.

"I'm sure you all know why you are here." The figure said. Under the dimmed torches, his ringed eyes scanned the faces of every figure present carefully.

"Of course, Leader-sama!" A figure with an orange swirled mask and one hole for an eye exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air wantonly. "We are going to find this Harry Potter right? The one with the weird scar?"

"Yes Tobi." Leader motioned a feminine figure next to him to step forward. She has purple hair and a red rose attached to her hair. "We need someone to persuade Potter to help us. We couldn't afford everyone to go, since it would scare the boy.." he eyed a figure holding a giant scythe, another figure holding a giant sword, and a weird plant-like figure with a Venus Fly Trap around his head. "..And members were needed for our other plans. Therefore, we would need to pick a straw. Konan?"

Konan waved her hands as dozens of scraps of paper shot out from her cloak and swirled in a distinctive way, creating a hat made out of blank paper.

"All of you will pick a scrap of paper from the hat. If your's has a red dot on it, then you're responsible for persuading the boy and bringing him to our hideout, alive."

Konan made the hat float around the room. After everyone had taken a scrap of paper nervously, carelessly, indifferently, excitedly, or frighteningly, the hat flew back to Konan and she dissembled it with a wave of her hand.

"Thank JASHIN I don't have the fucking dot!" The figure carrying a scythe on his shoulder cried, looking extremely pleased with himself.

"You would scare the shit out of the brat, Hidan." A blond figure snickered, eyeing Hidan mockingly. "Who carries a death scythe around anyway? He might even think you're a Death Eater."

"Death Eater your ass, bitch!" Hidan retorted, swinging his scythe around threateningly, which almost hit a red haired figure. The red head glared at Hidan and pointed his left hand at him, with a curl of his fingers, the scythe flew towards him as if there was an invisible string pulling it. "Hey you fucking fucker! Give me back my Jashindamn scythe!"

"And have you slice my head off? I don't think so." The red head snorted, carrying the heavy scythe on his shoulder carelessly.

"For the first time, I agree with you, Sasori-danna." the blond figure said, eyeing the scythe warily. Stupid Hidan and his stupid scythe. Not that he's scared. No. Deidara is never scared. He would rather blow up all of danna's puppet than admit he's scared, for the sake of his pride.

On a second thought, however, danna would probably-definitely-kill him if he actually blow up danna's precious so-called 'art'. Then, danna would turn him into his slave (puppet) and keep it in his stupid collection. But before danna kills him, he's sure danna would destroy his favorite clay arts right in front of him, being the sadist he was and forever will be!

Deidara shuddered involuntarily. What if danna is cruel enough to turn him into a puppet before he kills him? But that means he will have to endure the pain of having his body cut open, organs removed, and inside cleaned! Danna can't possibly be that cruel, can he? But it's not like danna hasn't done it before! Last time he did it on a little boy, just for the pleasure of seeing his parents' tears!

As Deidara was lost in his own nightmare, Hidan and Sasori already started a mini battle. At some point of the battle, Hidan managed to get his scythe back, and is now trying to cut Sasori's puppet-Hiruko-in half.

"Stop."

A low growl distracted their attention. they turned and found their leader glaring menacingly at them. Although leader's face showed no emotion, they could feel the radiant heated anger and annoyance just by staring at his ringed eyes. Hidan gulped visibly.

"We were in the middle of a _meeting _and you two were acting like immature _childrens_. Quit your childish behaviors or else you will be partnered up with Tobi for the rest of your **life**." Leader said, obvious frustration seeped out of his harsh tone, causing most of the members to squirm slightly. "And snap out of it, Deidara." He commanded, pulling Deidara out of his nightmare.

"But...he fucking started it..." Hidan mumbled, shooting a hardened glare at Sasori before glancing nervously at Leader.

"Silence!" leader demanded before glancing at the others. "Who has the red dot?"

There were a few 'not me' mumbles while the rest merely shook their head.

"Impossible." Leader said, before adding, "check the backside of your paper."

"Ah!" A yelp broke the silence. "Tobi got the red dot!" Tobi cried while waving his paper wantonly.

"You fucking retard!" Hidan yelled, trying his best to control his limbs to not slice Tobi's head off. "Is a tiny fucking red dot so fucking hard to see?!"

"But Tobi only has one eye..." Tobi mumbled solemnly. His shoulder sagged and his usual care-free tone saddened; however, that doesn't affect the others one bit.

"So what? That's your fucking problem!"

"Yeah, go change a mask then." Deidara offered helpfully, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Or go back to your mommy's tummy and reborn with two good eyes, un." He ended with a nod, confirming his own offer.

"How..how could you..Deidara-sempai!" tobi cried, being the receiving end of his beloved-sempai's taunt certainly hurted him. He immediately turned to the plant-like figure and hugged him tightly on the waist. "Wah! Zetsu-san! deidara-sempai was bullying Tobi again!" Deidara snorted, which sounded like he was trying to suppress a laughter, while Zetsu remained as stoic as ever, not bothering to remove the heavy burden attached to his waist.

"Silence!" Leader commanded once again, a tick mark began to form on his forehead. "I do not want to see this childish display anymore. Tobi, I will be expected to see the boy in less than a week. Understand?"

"Hai! Leader-sama! Tobi will complete this job perfectly!" Seeing Leader chose him to complete the most important mission, Tobi was instantly back to his usual care-free and idiotic persona, declaring happily and puffing his chest out, as if the gruesome person who was crying his heart out a second before doesn't even exist.

"Good. Don't disappoint me. Dismissed." Leader announced as everyone disappeared, except Tobi.

As soon as everyone left, Tobi's eyes turned red and he started chuckling malignantly.

"Disappoint you, Leader-sama? heh, shouldn't you worry about yourself right now? As soon as I get my hand on them...you will no longer be needed! Mwahahaha!" Tobi laughed madly as his body began to twist and swirl. "I hope you don't fail to entertain me, Harry Potter. And if you do, maybe I'll just let you live a tiny bit longer. Hehehe..." With that last words said, Tobi disappeared into a swirl.

He failed to notice a Venus Fly Trap sinking into the ground right after he left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoy this! I've planned out this entire fic and sequel already, so there's no need to pester me about plots or pairing changes. Sorry guys! Unfortunately, I planned Part A and Part Z already, just not the Parts in between...so it'll take me a while to get from A to B and to...so on...<strong>

**This fic is rated T because of Hidan's swearing. Other than that, my writing skill isn't very high, so those of you who are looking for mature writings, sorry I'll have to disappoint you. (I'm working on it tho!) But I hope my plot can make up for it!**

**Reviews would be lovely!**

**Good bye! See you later!**


	3. Chapter 1 The Man

****Updated: ****April 15, 2014. 7:31 PM

**Chapter 1 The Man**

Harry lay on his back, an arm resting on his forehead. It was midnight and the Dursleys were asleep. The quiet atmosphere was perfect for him to clear his mind and think. He knew it was his fault. Everything was his fault. If he had been stronger, if he had found out earlier, he would be living with Sirius by now. If he believed Sirius earlier, Wormtail would be caught and Sirius's name would be cleared. _Everything_ was his fault.

His summer started two days ago, but he wasn't happy about it as how other kids were. He had lost the opportunity of leaving his horrible relatives and living with his Godfather. Now he had to endure Aunt Petunia's screeching, Uncle Vernon's roaring, Dudley's constant complaining, live on only minimum amount of food, work on his homework at midnight, and do housework during the day nonstop (the stiffing hot weather didn't help at all ). The Dursleys also cut off his contacts with his friends by forcing him to lock Hedwig inside her cage. They don't care if he was lonely or not, since he was just a 'freak' and was 'worthless' of their attention.

During Harry's leisure time, he had been going over events in his third year over and over again in his head. He couldn't believe he had missed so many clues that led to Sirius's innocence. For example, when Sirius broke into Gryffindor's dorm, he went to _Ron's_ bed, not _Harry's _bed. Also, Scabber had been acting weird ever since Hermione got Crookshank and the news of Sirius's escape broke out. He should have realized earlier that _something_ was going on, _something_ was wrong, but no. He didn't think of it; he never ever even thought of it. He always only look at the surface; he never tried to go past it and look deeper into the mystery.

He wanted to scream, to cry, to do _anything _to capture Wormtail and prove Sirius's innocence. It's his fault that Sirius now has to be on the run _again_, live in caves _again_, and has to live on rats and rotten food_ again_. He had the chance, but he lost it. When he, Ron, and Hermione were stuck in the Shrieking Shack with Sirius and Professor Lupin, he should have led them capture Wormtail _first_, _then _question them. He shouldn't have being so careless and left his invisible cloak on the ground, giving Snape the chance to poke his nose into their business. He should have stunned Wormtail; but no, he just had to forget. He wondered if Sirius hates him now.

Rubbing his temple, Harry sat up groggily and went to the window. He could feel a burning energy inside of him threatening to burst, making him want to scream, howl, and hurt someone, something, _anything_. He knew what it was, and he knew that when he met Wormtail again, he will allow the energy to take over and direct it all onto that traitor. He couldn't forget the mocking sneer Wormtail had on his face when he escaped. The sneer that cuts deep into his soul, mocking his ability to protect those precious to him. If Wormtail and Voldemort were both standing in front of him, he was sure he would go after Wormtail first. Yes, Voldemort did killed his parents. But Harry was only a infant at that time, he had no power to stop Voldemort. However, when Wormtail escaped, he was already a third year _wizard_, who, with only a simple stunner, could prevent everything from falling.

The problem of everything, is that he is too weak. If he is stronger, if he has more power, then he can capture Wormtail and save Sirius.

Everything is about power.

Staring out at the starry night sky, looking at the sparks of light shone from the stars, Harry wondered if there are any shooting stars passing by so he could make a wish and hopefully it would come true. Listening to the quietness of the night and the faint hoot from the owls, Harry closed his eyes and murmured, "I wish I had power, so I can protect those precious to me. I wish I am stronger, so I can get revenge on my enemies."

"So you want power, huh?"

A cheerful voice broke out of his reverie. Harry quickly spun around and grabbed his wand (his aunt and uncle agreed to let him keep it, since he couldn't use magic at home), pointing it at the direction of the voice.

There was an orange swirl masked man wearing black cloak with red clouds. Harry couldn't see his expression through the mask, but hearing his cheery voice, Harry was pretty sure that the strange man was in a good mood, completely opposite to what Harry was feeling at the moment.

"Who are you? What do you want!" Harry snarled as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake up the Dursleys. He pointed his wand at the man's throat while his eyes darted toward the window to check for an emergency exit.

"Wah!" The man seemed startled by the wand. He cried, back away, and pointed at himself, hurriedly explaining, "Tobi is a good boy! Don't hurt Toby!"

"Toby?" Harry asked confused-_why is he talking in third person?-_but didn't lower his guard. Even if this man talked like a house elf and acted harmless, Harry wasn't fooled easily; he knew this man must be powerful if he could get behind Harry without him noticing. _How did he get in the house anyway?_

"Yes! Tobi is a good boy! Tobi won't hurt you! Tobi is here to deliver a message!" The man named 'Toby' explained and held up both hands in surrender.

"I don't trust you," Harry narrowed his eyes and asked suspiciously. "How did you get in here? I didn't sense you at all."

"Walked through the door." Toby replied as if it was the most obvious answer.

"The door was locked!"

"Backdoor?"

"It was also locked."

"Ugh..climbed through the window?"

"Try again."

"Ugh...anyway," seeing Harry was getting more and more suspicious as the conversation continues, Toby coughed and quickly changed the topic. "Ahem. Anyway, Tobi should give you the message, Leader-sama is waiting."

"Leader-sama? Who is that?" Harry asked unceremoniously. "Leader-sama is our leader! He told Tobi to deliver the message!" Tobi answered. "We heard about what happened to you, about your Godfather, and we felt extremely sad for you-"

"Don't!" Harry warned. "I don't want you to pity me! I don't need it! It's all my fault! If only I..."

"..so we wanted to help you get revenge!" Toby ignored Harry and continued. "We can give you the power you needed to kill your enemies if you help us get what we wanted."

Harry pondered for a moment, then glared. "How do I know you are not working for Voldemort?"

"Tobi would only follow Leader-sama!" Toby yelled with determination.

"Fine! Fine! Say you aren't following Voldemort, _why _do you guys want to help me? _What_ do you want from me?" Harry asked.

"We want you to help us get three items! It's not that hard! You already have one of it!" Toby said, then just when Harry want to make a comment, his stomach grumbles, Toby fidgeted then stuttered out, "Tobi is hungry! Tobi is going to get food. Think about the deal and meet Tobi at the candy shop near your house tomorrow at 10am if you decide to work with us."

Toby stepped on the window stool then turned back. His demeanor seemed to change as he spoke in a deep voice, "remember, we can give you power to get your revenge, all you need to do is find us three things for us, not that hard isn't it? Think about the deal and give me my answer tomorrow."

Harry watched as Toby jumped out of the window. He rushed to the window and looked down, but the masked man was already gone. He then stepped back and sat down heavily on a chair. What should he do? Should he agree to the deal? The deal sounds pretty appealing. They would give him power, and he would find them three items. Not that hard isn't it? Besides, that weird 'Toby' man said that he already has one of the items.

But. _What _are the items? Hopefully they aren't rare items like unicorn blood or anything like that.

Sighing, Harry lay on his bed and closed his eyes.

If he meet the weird man tomorrow, maybe he can get his answers. Maybe...he can finally fulfill his wish.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Sorry for the late update. Here you go, Chapter 1. My mind is quite messy right now so Chapter 2 shall be late.

If you are wondering why Harry isn't _that _suspicious of Tobi, I'll tell you: First, he is only in third year, he doesn't know about Death Eater and Dark Marks...so he didn't ask Toby to reveal his left arm. Second, he's so fully filled with hatred that the only thing he wanted to do is to kill Voldie and Wormtail. And when Toby makes that appealing deal, his mind become:

He's suspicious, don't agree. He offers you power to get revenge, agree.

And because all he's thinking is how to get revenge, he leaned toward the second option more.

Therefore, he wasn't _that _suspicious of Tobi.

That's all for Chapter 1, see you lovely readers in the next Chapter! Byebye! 再见! さようなら! 안녕! Adieu! Lebewohl! Ciao! Arrivederci~


	4. Announcement

I'm probably not gonna update for about 1-2 months. Cuz right now my school grades were horrible...not really...but still, my parents were mad and Im a 10th grader, this year, this November, I'm gonna apply for college. But my GPA haven't even reached 3.8. I haven't taken SAT or ACT yet. I have no AP class, I dropped my only honor class...I have 0 volunteer hours and no club involvement while everyone else were doing like 6 AP and many internships...etc. I'M SCREWED!

Therefore I really need time to raise my grades. Sorry guys~

Also...just for fun, I'll share my grades with you guys.

This is my report card:

A+

A

A-

B+

A-

F

Isn't that interesting? AND the F I got is an ELECTIVE! All the main class I got B and above, but I got a F for an ELECTIVE! Holy mother ******, I shouldn't have chosen Computer Programming, it is so ******* hard! I really should've chosen Art. It's so much easier since I'm best at drawing manga... And now a stupid ELECTIVE pulled my grade down. I CANT BELIEVE IT! STUPID ELECTIVE! A 'F'!? REALLY!?


End file.
